Stolen
by In Love .Xx
Summary: Bella is kidnapped one day on her way to school. She is taken to a mysterious mansion and is help captive. Who hold's here captive and what happens when she gets to know her kidnapper? Please review
1. Chapter 1

"OMG! that's what happened with me and Kurt. I thought he'd never break up with me I mean, look at me. I am like the best he can get and then he goes off with that slut Kate. Anyway, I'm so over him, I've got Andy now and he is sooo much better than Kurt ever was, if you know what I mean"

"Oh I know, I'm so glad I dumped Chris, he was so ugly, I think I just missed Joey."

Imagine having to listen to this everyday. The boring prattle of your friends love lives, or should I say sex lives. Actually, I cant really call them friends, more like people I hang around with and mentally make fun of. There all the same, every single girl at this school; shallow, self-centred, vain, and boy crazy. I however am the exact opposite. Deep, caring, don't give a rats tail about how I look and I've never even spoken to a boy properly.

I'm just waiting till school ends, then I can travel the world and never come back. I don't have to worry about my parent's, they wont even notice when I leave, their biggest regret is having a child, as they tell me everyday. Other than that they don't really bother speaking to me otherwise, except the odd occasion like 'we'll be back in a month or more' or 'Merry Christmas'.

I'm glad we have a big house, it makes it easier not to see them as much. I know how I sound, cruel and bitter. I'm really a very nice person, at least I was when I was a kid. Being a teenager opened my eyes to see the world isn't a nice place and that no one really loves you unless they have to. Maybe it's just me and I've had an unfortunate upbringing. I just feel like I was maybe born at the wrong time or to the wrong people.

I walked downstairs to see both my parents sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hi Mum" no reply.

"Hi Dad" no reply.

"Okay well I'm off to school, see you later." still no reply. Just go Bella, there not going to notice you. The walk to the bus stop is always the same, ipod in, try to ignore the idiots chucking handfuls of leaves at each other. I mean come on were old enough now, lets not be immature little toddlers. I could see them as I was walking, they did look like they were having fun though. I use to have fun, until my friends 'grew up' and my parents didn't have time for me. I've always felt like there's someone missing from my life. Someone who actually cares whether I wake up in the morning. You cant go your whole life alone and unloved can you?

As I was lost in my own thoughts I hadn't noticed the black suburban van speeding down the road. Awful driver. It grew closer and slowed where I was walking. I thought it was maybe letting another car passed as it was quite a large van but I was sadly mistaken. I could see the kids at the bus stop all turn to look at me with shocked facial expressions. I couldn't hear anyone through my headphones, but then I realized why everyone was staring. Two arms came around my waist and dragged me backwards. I was so shocked I didn't struggle for a second but when I realised what was going on I kicked and screamed like there was no tomorrow. Unfortunately, he was far stronger than me and without any struggle on his part, threw me into the back of the suburban and sped off down the road.

**Review Please :) If I get lots of reviews I will continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

Awwwwww. Being thrown in the back of a van really does hurt. Back to my hyperventilating. Oh my Fricking God is this really happening? I was just on my way to school and now I'm in the back of some guys van. What is going on? I didn't even realize I was crying. What the hell do I do. Scream? Try the doors? No, doors are locked. Scream...what's the use I'm in a van? Who's going to hear me, the driver? Hang on, who is the driver? Shit, why did he kidnap me? Where am I going? As much as I hate my house, I wish more than anything that I was there right now.

When I awoke, from either passing out or sleeping, the van had stopped but I was still caged in the back. Or that's where I presumed I was, from the moment the door shut I couldn't see a thing. I could hear footsteps at the left side of the van walk around to the back doors and stop. The doors opened slowly and there, stood before me, was me kidnapper. He smiled. He smiled as if we were meeting in normal circumstances. This was far from a normal circumstance, this man had taken me against my will. I think I actually stopped breathing for a minute or two.

"Hey beautiful. Are you going to come over here or do I have to come in and get you?"

I didn't answer. What the hell could I say? Yeah, come and get me or I'll be there in a second.

"Okay I'm guessing option two" with that he jumped up into the van and strode over to me. He reached out as if to grab me and as if on instinct I cried out and shuffled away.

"Please don't hurt me. Please. If its money you want I can get it to you, my parents are quite rich just please, don't hurt me" I cried, what else was there to do.

"Silly girl, I'm not going to hurt you. Why would I do that? Now come on, were here" he pulled me up and for some reason I didn't fight against him. Maybe it was the shock or being so scared, but if I was good maybe he wouldn't do anything to me. He guided me to the edge of the van but I slowed and struggled, for some reason I wanted to stay in the van more than I wanted to go with him.

"No please, let me go, let me go" I tried to push my body back into the van but he came behind me, grabbed both my arms and pushed my body out of the van, catching me before I fell to the floor.

"Please don't be like this" he said as he slammed the van doors and guided me to what I saw to be a mansion/grand house. "I have said I wont hurt you and I wont. Trust me"

"What do you want then? What do you want with me?" I regretted asking that question as his answer scared me to my very core.

"You"

**The reviews keep me going guys so please spare a minute :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Are you joking? Me? What was I going to be some kind of slave? Why me anyway, I don't know him, he must have been driving down the road saying 'hey there's a girl on her own, maybe I'll just kidnap her'. Psycho.

"Ready to see your new home" he chirped. That was it, this I could not handle. Without any instruction my legs swivelled round and I ran as fast as I could in the opposite direction. I didn't think about anything for instance, where I was going but maybe if I kept running he'd get bored of chasing me and give up. Huh, I was so wrong. About 15 feet away from the van he caught up to me. I felt something sharp go into my shoulder and instantly made me flop onto the ground. I couldn't feel my body but I felt my eyes moving within my head as the man picked me up and walked back to the entrance of the house.

"mmmmhmm, uhhhh." What's going on I cant talk. Just as we got into the house I started to drift into oblivion.

When I awoke I was laid on top of a four poster bed in a massive, elegant bedroom. I could feel all of my body now as I looked down but to my surprise I wasn't wearing my school clothes any more I was wearing a long white dress. I scanned the room. No one was here. I jumped up from the bed, steadying myself as I felt a little dizzy and jogged to the door. I pulled it open, taking all of my strength to do it, looked to the left; a hallway, looked to my right; a hallway. I took a chance and ran down the right corridor. Shortly I found a set of stairs, I flew down them hoping to find the exit. Another corridor, why not. I ran as fast as my legs could take me and I saw the front door. Yes. Please be open, please be open. Damn it, he would obviously lock it with me in the house, that would be far to risky.

Um, let me think. Windows, I need to find a window. There was a door to my left. I tried it and it was unlocked. It looked like a lounge but it was far bigger than any lounge I had ever seen. I tried the rest of the doors down the corridor but none of them had window's. I remember that the room I woke up in dint have any windows either. I ran through the foyer to what I could to be a kitchen. He was sitting at the table reading the paper.

"Good morning beautiful. Sleep well?" he smiled at me, I winced at his normality.

"Where are all the windows?" I screamed, I didn't know what else to say.

"I'll take that as a no then. There are window's, just none that you have access to, don't want you trying to escape like yesterday do we."

"Can you please just let me go? I don't know what you want with me?"

"I'm Edward by the way, waffles?" he walked over to the stove and put two waffles onto a plate.

"Your not listening to me." I shouted.

"You're going to have to eat something to get the drugs out of your system."

"Drugs? You drugged me?"

"Well you ran away and you weren't being cooperative, it wont happen again as long as you behave."

"My parents would have called the police by now, they'll come looking for me"

"They wont look here"

"Someone from the bus stop must have seen your car and registration plates"

"There are million's of black suburban's in the country and I don't have registration plates." he shrugged and shoved the plate of waffles on the table in front of me. I picked them up and threw the plate on the floor.

He sighed and bent down to pick up the shards of the plate.

"Someone will find me"

"Bella, your not going anywhere, ever again. The sooner you learn that the better."


	4. Chapter 4

"How do you know my name?" That was weird, this guy knows my name and I've never seen him before in my life.

"Eat up or you'll pass out" he pushed another plate of waffles in front of me.

"I'm not eating until you let me go. I'll starve if that's what it takes" Okay I probably wouldn't, I love food too much. I cant go an hour without getting hungry.

"If you don't eat what I give you I'll tie you down and feed you through a tube. Now eat." His face got angrier.

"No"

"Bella, eat!"

"Stop saying my name you don't know who I am!" I screamed at him. He didn't flinch.

"Isabella Swan, I know everything about you. I know where you live, I know that you have no real friends, I know you don't share a loving connection with your parents, I know you want someone in your life who cares about you, I know you sit in your room at night and cry, I know where you go when you leave your house, I know what meals you make when you sit down in your pyjamas on a Sunday and watch television, I know what makes you laugh, I know your favourite things, I know who your first kiss was with, I know who your last kiss will be with and I know that in the back of your mind you would rather be here with me than stumbling through your life alone.

I was absolutely speechless. How did he know all that? The shock and the Drugs still coursing through my system took over and sent me to the floor once again.

I woke to a blazing fire lighting the dark room. It was the lounge and since I was lying on the floor surrounded by throws and cushions I could see a few windows at least forty feet above me displaying a dark nights sky. The entire room was old fashioned, saying that the whole house was old fashioned, like something you would see in a film set in England in the late 1800's.

Just then 'Edward' came through the door with a tray, on it were components of tea and a few slices of toast.

"How are you feeling?" His eyes looked so concerned. He was so calm unlike how I was in the kitchen this morning. Did I just refer to this place as if it were my home? Oh dear.

"Fine" I was now. I'm always better after I sleep.

"Good. I brought you some tea and some toast, you can have them if you promise not to chuck it on the floor" he half smiled, half laughed. It was kind of comforting and kind of creepy simultaneously.

"Thanks" He set it down on my lap, I was really hungry so I welcomed the buttered toast. He sat on the couch to my right and stared at me smiling.

"Umm...how do you know all those things about me?" it was weird how he knew all that.

"I've been in your life for a while Bella. You may not have known but I've always been there"

"Why? Why me, I'm no one special"

"You are to me." that was almost sweet, no one has ever told me I was special to them.

"What do you expect me to be to you? I don't understand why you took me. Do you think im going to marry you and we'll both live happily ever after here? Where are we by the way?"

He laughed? Was my grief amusing? "Nowhere you need to know of. And as for the happily ever after, you will get to decide that." huh? Was he serious?

"So there's absolutely nothing I can do to make you let me go?"

"Nope, I will never let you go so there's no point going on about it." he said with a smile. Well I wasn't giving up that easy but if he thought I was, I could make that to my advantage. If I let my guard down and befriend him, he may loosen up while I plan my escape.

"Back to the whole Me thing, There are a million girls far more pretty and nice than I am. Why did you pick me?"

"I saw something in you that I see in myself."

"Which is?"

"Loneliness"

**Please take a minute and review if you'd like another chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Loneliness? I'm not lonely. I have a family and friends. I am not lonely."

"You _were _lonely, you never will be again."

"I will go home, even if it takes years, I will find a way" I actually started to miss my parents.

"You'll soon change, I can change your mind. Bella, im not a bad guy, yes I took an extreme measure to get you here, but once you look past that you'll see who I really am and why I did what I did. I know we've only just met but I care about you so much I couldn't stand to see you stuck in a life where you weren't happy and no one appreciated you. I can give you a life here. I can make you happy, if you'll just let me." he dropped down onto the floor next to me and wrapped a throw around my shoulders, pulling my frame back against him. I don't know why I didn't pull away. Part of me was afraid of him and didn't want to get him mad and part of me felt safe enough to let go and fall asleep.

**Epov**

My angel was asleep in my arms. I have never been more happy in my life. Not that its much of a competition. My parents were like Bella's, they didn't care about me, I had no friends, no one in my life who cared about me so I ran away, found this place and did it up, lived here ever since. I was going to give up on life until I saw Bella, I drove past her as she was on her way to school one day. She looked so miserable and lost, and right then I knew I was on earth for a purpose; to be with her.

She turned her head into my chest and murmured something, then something else, and then she said the one thing I dreamed of her saying.

"mmm...Edward"

**Bpov**

I woke in 'my room' and found some clean clothes layed out for me and toiletries in the en-suite. I sat on the bed for a while. I still couldn't believe this had happened to me, I was being help captive but I didn't feel like I was, you see these movies about kidnapping and real life pictures on the news of basements, cellars and creepy rooms where they handcuff you and feed you nothing but bread and water, but this wasn't at all like that, he was actually treating me better than my parents do. I did a study on Stockholm Syndrome (hostages express adoration and have positive feelings towards their captors) at school once but I never thought I would be in a position to feel that, not that I do, I hate Edward...I think. I just want to go home, it may not have been a nice place to live but at least it was familiar and safe.

The door handle was pushed down slowly and in came Edward looking like he'd been out in the rain.

"Good morning"

"hi"

"Are you coming down for breakfast?" he seemed more tense than usual.

"Umm yea whatever"

"What's wrong?" he got so concerned it scared me.

"I'm fine, lets just go" before I actually told him.

"I've got a surprise for you later" somehow I didn't think I was going to like it.

We spent most of the day sitting in the lounge talking. He wanted to know everything about me (everything he didn't already know) and he sat there for hours listening to me. Know one ever listens to me, to most people im not worth listening to but Edward, he just listened.

The darkness of night was fast approaching when Edward came into the lounge

"So... are you ready for your surprise?"

**Please Read: OK, I don't want to nag but im seriously thinking of discontinuing my stories as I don't have enough feedback, please just spare a minute and put a (detailed) review. Thank you :) x**


	6. Chapter 6

Well, the point of a surprise is to be surprised and as Edward had made me put on a blindfold, I felt that I was definitely going to be surprised. I could feel him leading me round the house. Oblivious to where I was going because of my impaired vision, I had to rely on my other senses to keep me informed of my whereabouts. So far I had passed through two doors and walked along what I presume was three very long hallways. After climbing an enormous flight of stairs he let me go and unlocked a door in front of me which led to another set of stairs. Edward helped me climb them and when we got to the top Edward unlocked another door which led somewhere very cold. I felt his hands on my blindfold and as he pulled it off my breath caught in my throat. The entire roof was lined with twinkling lights and on the far edge was what looked like giant screen. In front of it taking up the middle of the roof was a picnic blanket and basket. The twinkling lights were so beautiful, I've always liked them.

"What's the big screen for?" it looked out of place on top of the roof.

"You'll see" he said with a wink. He ushered me over to the blanket and sat me down wrapping a huge warm throw over me. He opened the basket and took out two glasses and a bottle of champagne.

"Would you like a glass?" he said holding the bottle out like waiters do in posh restaurants.

"Umm sure, why not?" he eyed me inquisitively. My parents never let me drink and I never went out with my friends when they got blind drunk but saying that none of them are around...so. I feel different now, like I can do anything I want. Not that anyone would have realised, I bet my parents haven't even realised im missing. I looked at the basket and spotted some lindor chocolates.

"No way. Are they Lindor chocolates? I love them!"

"I know" he remarked. I paused for a second

"How did you know that? How do you know everything about me when I've never met you before?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "Well...I've been watching you for a while." I wasn't shocked as I know what he's like- Psychopathic. But it was still odd that I was so calm about it. "Anyway, shall we continue with the evenings festivities?" he took out a small black remote from the basket and pressed a button pointing at the screen. A familiar theme tune filled my ears.

"Jane Eyre?" This was my all time favourite movie. Of course he knew that already. I just loved Jane Eyre. A romantic story of how someone like Mr. Rochester; rich, charming and handsome can fall for someone like Jane; poor, plain and obscure.

"Well its your favourite movie isn't it?" I didn't answer. I just sat there and watched the movie. I always use to watch it at home when I was upset because it made me feel better or when I was in need of a bit of Mr. Rochester. Edward handed me the box of chocolates and I ate them like they were the last thing I would ever eat. I chanced a glance at Edward and he was watching the movie intensely. It was nice to see him in a normal situation, just watching a movie.

"Where are we?" I had to ask, it had been stewing in the back of my mind for a while.

"We, Bella, are on a roof." he said with a smirk, watching the screen.

"I'm not that stupid. I meant what is this building?" he looked at me then as if I was speaking in another language.

"It's our home Bella." He turned his head back towards the screen.

"No I mean what was this used for before you inhabited it?"

"Umm... it used to be a mental asylum, abandoned about 50 years ago I was told. I bought it a couple of years ago and started work before I moved in. Why do you ask?" his eyes were still glued to the screen.

"No reason." and there wasn't, I simply wanted to know more about him. I haven't forgotten why im being nice to him though, if I keep this up he may lower his guard and that is the perfect time to escape, but were to escape to? For all I knew I was days away from any civilisation. I put that to one side and glanced at Edward. He really looked as if he were enjoying the movie. That's a good idea, let Mr. Rochester occupy my thoughts for a while.

**PLEASE review :) **


	7. Chapter 7

When I woke up in the morning I felt relaxed and took it upon myself to have a look around the house. I found an unlocked door along one of the second floor hallways and decided to have a nose around. As soon as I opened the door I ran to the window and too my surprise it was unlocked. Edward must have missed this one. The drop to the ground was too high to jump so I got out on the ledge and started to walk along the trim of the house. It was very small and I forgot how afraid of heights I was but this may be the only chance I got to escape for a long time.

The wall was had to grip onto, rounding corners was the hardest and scaling a building was the most exhilarating experience of my life. I started to panic, I looked down trying to put my foot on the trim but there was no more left. It was an old house so the stone must have eroded away. I tried to go back but after two steps the rock started to crumble beneath and I stepped back to where I was standing before. Now I was stuck on a meter's worth of trim unable to move and there were no windows around me to get through so I was screwed. The only thing I could do was wait until I lost the strength to hold onto the wall. Which would be soon as when I get into situations like this I start to go into shock and hyperventilate which was exactly what state I was in an hour later when Edward came outside to look for me.

"Bella? Bella what are you doing?" I couldn't answer. My whole response system had shut down and after an hour out here my body had frozen until it was numb, I was surprised my legs were staying on the ledge and not dangling off. "Bella, come down. You'll hurt yourself!" he sounded angry now.

"I-I-I c-cant m-m-move" I cried, I didn't know what else to do so I started crying. I was so cold my voice came out brittle and dry.

"Hang on, I'll get you down just hang on." he shouted and ran round the corner reappearing two minutes later with a ladder. He positioned it so that the top was just next to me and started climbing. When he was next to me he let go of the ladder and put his hands round my waist. "Okay, I've got you, come on." he pulled my waist away from the wall and towards is own waist. He wrapped my arms around his neck and I wrapped my legs around his waist. It felt weird being this close to him but I wasn't thinking about that right now. I was a bit preoccupied with my fingers feeling like they were going to fall off. Once Edward was sure he had me in his grip he started to climb down the ladder. I felt at ease now, a wave of relief washed over me and sent me into oblivion.

When I awoke I was in my room. I looked from the ceiling of my bed to the chair next to it. There was Edward sleeping. He looked terrible, liked he had been awake all night and hadn't had a shower in days. How long had I been out? Edward started to stir and his eyes snapped open and looked over at me, he almost jumped off the chair as he sat on the bed next to me.

"Bella? Are you feeling okay? What were you doing out on the side of the building, you could have killed yourself!" He said stroking the side of my face. I liked how worried he was about me. Whenever I was sick at home my mother would give me a box of painkillers and tell me to go see a doctor.

"I'm fine." was all I could say. My body temperature had gone back to normal and the shock and anxiety had gone.

"You almost scared me to death what the hell were you thinking?" he got angry now and started pacing the floor next to the bed.

"Let me see, I have been kidnapped and forced to live with someone against my will, im not going to not try and escape am I?" Edward was startled by my abrupt outburst. He calmed a bit then watching me as if I were going to have another outburst he sat back on the bed and took my hand. I liked the gesture, it was nicer than having him yell at me.

"I'm sorry. I know what I've done to you and I cant expect you to be okay with it but please, im only thinking of your safety, Do Not try to escape again... I'll go get you something to eat." He kissed my forehead and left the room.

Edward had really planned everything out. There were clothes my size in the wardrobe and girlie toiletries in my en-suite. I had a nice shower, washed my hair and put on some clean clothes before I ventured, slowly down to the kitchen. Edward sat on the table eating some cereal.

"How do you get milk in date if we've been here for over a week?" I was very observant for a girl my age.

"You don't miss a thing do you?" he laughed then and stood up. "What would you like?

"Um... toast please" I sat down and watched him prepare the food.

"Where are your family?" I asked him trying to get more out of him.

"Dead, butter?" It was a robotic response, no feeling behind it at all.

"Yea...um...what happened to them?" if I push he would either snap at me or unravel his thoughts.

"They died. Now eat up, we've got a big day ahead of us." He said with a smile, which was quite unsettling. I'll find out some way, he might be planning on killing me like he did his family.

"What are we doing?" probably planning my funeral by the sounds of it.

"Were going for a walk."

**Review please. More reviews = more chapters :)**


	8. Chapter 8

It was nice to finally get out of that house, and nice to feel the fresh air inhabit my lungs and freshen my skin. I was surprised he had let me out actually, even if he was my chaperone as he clearly stated to me that if I tried to run away again I would be confined to my room for the rest of my life.

"Why did you choose to take _me_?" he grimaced at my question, he didn't like it when I referred to his act as 'kidnapping' because I am clearly not a child and he sees it more as Liberating me.

"Because I like you" im going to need a bit more than that.

"Yes but, why me specifically? And don't say its because I was lonely, thousands of people are lonely, and a lot of them are better looking than me"

"You don't remember the first time we met do you?" he half smiled. Was this a joke? I've still got the injection mark.

"uhh...yes...you threw me in the back of your van"

"That wasn't the first time we met." huh? Its the first time I saw him. He noticed the confusion in my face and carried on. "Two years ago you were out shopping with your friends. You were all on the train. I was sat in the seat behind you. When your friends got off they threw your bag down the aisle and ran off the train. I picked your bag up and handed it to you. You smiled at me and said 'thank-you' and I knew from that moment I would find some way to see you again.

My mouth hung open in awe "I actually remember you now. How did you find me?"

"I got off the train after you and followed you home." he looked away. I felt a mixture of emotions, shock at the fact I had been stalked for two years, sadness remembering my 'friends' and how they really had never treated me nicely but most of all relief. Relief of knowing that over the past two years I had someone looking out for me, even if I didn't know it. Some strange force was the only thing to describe what prompted me to do what I did next. I stopped and felt Edward stop next to me, noticing I had stopped. He moved so that he was stood right in front of me, searching my face in confusion. I took a step closer to him so that we were inches apart, I could feel his cool breath on my face. He looked down trying to catch my eyes. As they locked some undeniable force lifted my hand to rest on Edward's cheek. He adopted a look of pure confusion which soon changed when I leaned in, my heart thumping madly against my ribs, and kissed him. A simple kiss, long enough to feel whatever connection surged through me, then I released. When I looked up Edward's face was shocked but his eyes were closed. I smiled a little and when he opened his eyes, I walked off.

I heard his footsteps start behind me after about 20 seconds then his voice.

"Umm...uhh...what just happened?" I had to smile, his innocence was hilarious.

"We kissed"

"I could see that, I meant _why_ did we kiss?" I didn't answer, just kept walking. "Bella, look at me!" I stopped and swivelled round as he closed the space between us. Almost as if someone had flipped a switch, the sky let out an ear splitting roar and the rain bucketed down. We were now in the middle of an open area so there was no point in running, it was inevitable that we were going to get soaked one way or another. Edwards face hovered in front of me inquisitively. We were both now soaking wet but neither of us cared. Edward opened his mouth as if to say something but all I could do was crush my lips against his closing the space between us. My arms wound around his neck and his hands found my hips. We fitted together perfectly, like that satisfactory feeling you get when you put in the last piece of a jigsaw puzzle that you've been trying to finish for a very long time. Was that what Edward was? A piece of me? No that's atrocious. Isn't it? My next thought put all of the doubt building in my mind to rest.

I had never, ever been as happy in my life as I was at this moment in time. I cant believe I have fallen in love with the man holding me captive. Love? Did I just say love? Oh dear, what am I thinking. Its just my imagination, I haven't been eating properly, sleeping properly and I haven't seen a familiar face in ages. Of course im not in love with him. That's insane. Pulling me out of my thoughts, Edward grabbed my arm and ran back in the direction we came, after a while we came into the mansion's grounds. It was pitch black by now but we made it into the house. After locking the door Edward strode over to me placing a kiss on my forehead. He then walked up the stairs and rounded the corner, I followed him to his room and waited outside the door a while.

He took off his shirt not realising I was behind him but as I lent against the door it gave off a loud creak. Stupid old house. His head snapped round to see me lingering in the doorway. As if on instinct, my legs slowly glided towards him. He kept my gaze the whole time until I looked around his room. Beautifully decorated with rich dark colours and plush furniture. There were a few dim lamps around the room lighting only enough to create atmosphere. Edward was positioned in front of a large, and by large I mean colossal four poster bed. My eyes quickly floated back to Edwards who was still stood shirtless, staring at me. My finger traced from his perfect strong chest down to his iron-like abs. He was an absolute god. Why the hell was he a kidnapper? With a body like this he could be a movie star and have 18 girlfriends. I couldn't stand it anymore and found his lips with mine. My hands roamed his upper body while my tongue roamed the inside of his mouth. I had only ever kissed one other boy before in a game of spin the bottle a year ago and I didn't even know him. But this, the total virgin Bella with perhaps the hottest guy I had ever seen was unthinkable. His arm reached around my waist and I felt his body moving me back to meet a wall. He placed his hand on the wall to the side of my head and broke the kiss to move his lips to my neck. He kissed my neck and along my jaw which to me was nicer than breathing. Being this close to him felt dangerous yet exciting. I had never felt like being with anyone like this before but I know my limits. He came back up to my lips again which made me smile, then he pulled away. "What?" he said with a confused smile.

"Nothing" and that was the truth. Nothing was wrong with me. In fact everything was right with me, he made everything alright. That night I stayed in his room, we just lay on the bed looking at eachother until we fell asleep.

**Sorry its so late i haven't had a chance to write in a while. More coming very soon though and as always PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	9. Chapter 9

The next day I awoke in Edwards arms. It seems the feelings I had yesterday had subsided and what I felt now was just plain weird. I quickly got up from his bed and ran to the door. Once I was safely back in my room I locked the door and took a shower, I felt refreshed and in a totally new state of mind. Although I said my feelings had changed I kind of felt sorry for myself. I didn't want to like him but something inside me kept telling me I did. I don't know why I started crying then but for about an hour I couldn't stop. Edward must have heard as a loud knocking came upon my door and his worried voice behind it "Bella? Bella what's wrong? Bella! Open this door!"

The rattling of the door became louder and something possessed me to scream"NO!"

The rattling stopped "what's wrong?"

"You. Your what's wrong! Your insane! Just leave me alone! Go find some other teenage girl to harass, at least then I'd have a normal human being to talk to!" there was silence. After a minute or two I heard his footsteps walk slowly away, down the corridor. What the hell had I just done? He was probably going to kill me now. I'll just have to die of starvation in here because there is no way in hell I am unlocking that door. Hours passed, hours of listening, waiting and silence although, I don't know how many hours exactly as the daylight was in no view of mine and neither was a clock.

Maybe I should just go down and face him. The worst he could do was kill me and right now, that looked like a very attractive option. It took all the courage and willpower residing in my body to walk over to the door and unlock it. I wondered where he would be. The kitchen? No not in there. The lounge? Empty. His room? No sign of him! I tried a couple of the locked doors but they were still locked, then, by chance, I came across a corridor of rooms I hadn't seen before. I tried the first door and to my amazement it was unlocked. As soon as I pushed open the door my breath caught in my throat and my knees went weak there he was standing by a large window with tears in his eyes. He must have sensed I came in as he turned around and hid his face trying to wipe his eyes.

"I'm sorry" was all I could say and I was. He stopped and turned to face me. His eyes had a cold edge about them but were still rimmed with tears. "I didn't mean any of that, I was just angry and scared and overwhelmed." I edged closer to him a little scared of his reaction but when I had closed the space in between us he turned his face away from mine. I quickly grabbed his cheek and made him look at me. He opened his mouth as if to say something but I quickly stopped him forcing his lips onto mine. When I released his eyes shot me a look that was unfathomable.

"You have to go" his cold voice echoed.

"Okay, you need time, I understand" I thought his reaction would have been a lot worse.

"No, I mean, you have to go home, leave this house."

"What?" I wasn't understanding him. He said I could leave? What was going on?

"Yes, you must leave. Now. Your things are in a bag under your bed." With that he strode out of the room and headed for mine. I followed quickly behind him asking him why? He would not answer. He got to my room and retrieved my school bag from underneath the bed. He reached the bag out to me but I didn't take it, I stared at him expecting him to say something but when he didn't, I did.

"Why do you want me to leave?" I couldn't understand this. Silence. A million thoughts rushed through my head at this point but the one most poignant sent my legs running out of the room and along the corridor. Once I had reached the next set of stairs I started to climb them and heard edward's footsteps running behind me, I quickened my pace so that he wouldn't catch me and finally swung the door at the top of the stairs open to reveal the roof, the sun blazed down on me and the sound of the birds filled my ears. Edward came out of the door behind me and I quickly ran to the edge of the roof, mounting one of the stone battlements. I quickly remembered I was afraid of heights but was overwhelmed by my motivation and the fact that we were so high up I could feel my ears pop for it not to bother me.

"Bella? Are you insane? GET DOWN!" he ran towards me.

"Stop, or I swear to god I'll jump. He stopped in his tracks, a worried expression growing on his face.

"Why are you doing this? Look, just come down and we can talk" he put his arms out in a calming manner.

"NO! Why should I? All my life i've listened to people telling me what to do, well thats not going to happen any more! No one cares about me! No one! I thought I had finally found one person when you brought me here but I guess not! You dont love me, no one loves me! I cant go back to my old life after being with you, you showed me life is worth living, you showed me what its like to love and be loved in return" his face grew confused at that. He stood there unable to speak.

His mouth opened, closed and opened again "Bella, I love you more than anything, I love you more than life itself." as he was saying this he slowly edged towards me.

"Then why are you making me leave?" I was shaking with fury now.

"Because I want you to have a better life than this, I want you to be happy and with the people you want to be with. That clearly isnt happening here or with me, I want the best for you because I love you" He looked sincere but I knew it was a trick so that he could get me down from the top of the battlement.

Without thinking I edged backwards never breaking our gaze then when I could feel there was no more stone on the heel of my foot I turned around and jumped

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while and I left it on the biggest cliff hanger :( Busy girl these days :p well here's chapter 10.**

As both my feet left the battlement, my parents flashed through my mind, but quickly disappeared, then my friends, but they left even quicker. The final image that lingered a while was Edward, his face, his smile, him holding me, him saying he loved me. I knew then who meant the most to me, but sadly it was too late. I never would of thought of myself as the suicidal type, but I guess when you have no one to live for it seems like the best option. If Edward didn't tell me to leave, I would never have had the courage to admit defeat and jump. The truth is I did have someone to live for, but when that someone abandons you, what is there to live for?

As soon as my shoulders dropped past the battlement, I felt his hands latch under my arms and I became a rag doll, dangling from the top of the building as I dangled I felt his hands start to slip from my underarms but the sheer adrenaline had gone straight to my head and had made me pass out, partly hoping he would have lost full grip sending me plummeting to the ground below.

As my eyes opened, I pondered two options:

I was safely in my bed at home and the entire time spent with Edward was a dream.

My body was now lying on the ground below the point I had just jumped from and in Patrick Swayze - Ghost style my spirit was now ready to leave my body.

Unfortunately it was neither of the above as when my eyes opened, they were greeted by the same bedroom I had been staying in, in the same house that -from what I remembered- I had just jumped off.

Well, I felt okay, I still had all of my body parts so I tried getting out of bed. Success, but there were too many thoughts rushing through my head to process what to do next. Luckily my fate was decided for me when the door opened and in strode an expressionless Edward.

He hesitated, looking straight into my eyes before he looked down at his hands in which he was holding my school bag. "Oh good, your up. The car is downstairs whenever your ready, I'll take you home" he said with no emotion.

I tried to speak but no words came out. "What?"

"The car is ready so I'll take you home" he said as if he were talking to foreigner.

"I heard what you said Edward, I just don't understand! You still want me to leave? After what I just did? Don't you care about me at all, or was everything you said on the roof a lie?"

He looked up at me now with anger contorting his features. He dropped the bag and strode over to me, stopping when I edged back, a little shocked at his actions.

"Bella, get in the car!" he seethed through gritted teeth.

"I'm not going anywhere until you answer my question!"

"Get in the car or I will throw you in the back like I did the day I took you!" he yelled, I knew my comment about taking me touched a nerve. I was silent for a long while, taking in his pained expression.

"Do you really think im scared of you? Kidnapping me, drugging me, and you think your scary when you shout at me? Ha, you couldn't scare a five year old girl!" with that he grabbed my waist and threw me over his shoulder, I squirmed all I could but he was too strong.

"Edward put me down! I mean it! Put me down!" when we got outside I stopped struggling and he put me down.

"Now get in the van." he was so bleak and lifeless it was killing me to see.

"No!"

"Bella!"

"Stop it! I'm not going anywhere! Why do you want me to leave? You said you loved me! What, did you just change your mind? Why do you think I jumped?" He quickly answered.

"I know exactly why you jumped, you jumped because of me, I did this to you! I kidnapped you, I drugged you!I love you more than you will ever understand, I love you so much and I've turned you into something I hoped you'd never be, all I want is for you to be happy, but instead, I drive you to suicide!" a long moment passed "Now do you see why I want you to leave? I'm not good for you Bella. I want you to have a normal life. One that doesn't involve you getting killed on my behalf!"

"Edward...I didn't jump because of you! I jumped because you didn't want me! You try listening to the person you love most in the world say they don't want you!"

"I already have, that's why I told you to leave, you made it clear that you didn't want me and you wanted to leave."

"Don't you get it, I know that my parents aren't looking for me and that my friends don't miss me but you, when you told me to leave what did I do? I cant imagine living without you! Edward, I love you so much that even the thought of not being with you kills me. If you can honestly look me in the eye and say you don't love me, I'll leave. Just don't expect me not to do anything like I just did because you know damn well how serious I am. Did you not just drag me off the side of a building? Go on! Say you don't love me! Say it!" he stood like a statue staring into my eyes before practically running at me and crushing his lips onto mine.

The kiss was the most passionate experience of my life so far and the relief finally settled when Edward broke the kiss and whispered in my ear "I will always love you Bella. Don't ever think I wont".

**Please Review !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Because im so quick updating this time maybe you would like to leave a longer review or just a review...they are what keep the story going! anyway, here's chapter 11 :D**

I couldn't have been any happier. Edward was back to the way he was before I had yelled at him and everytime he saw me he would kiss me for what felt like hours and wouldn't stop saying sorry for nearly letting me go.

"I love you so much, do you know that?" he planted small kisses all over my neck while I was stood in front of the cooker making pancakes.

"Yes, Edward. After the 500 hundred times you have said that today im starting to believe that you do indeed love me. I couldn't help but smile whenever I was near him. I use to sit at home on weekends watching Jane Eyre, crying at the fact I didn't have a boyfriend and had never even come close to getting one. Although now I had one, and even though he isn't exactly Mr. Rochester, he was perfect to me.

"Am I getting annoying? I'll stop if you want." His lips went into a fake pout and he made a sniffling sound pretending to cry.

"You know, I don't like wimpy guys, so if your trying to appeal to my good nature, its not going to work. I like real, strong, tough men!" I knew how to test him and I loved seeing him annoyed. His face scrunched up in confusion but after about five seconds smoothed it out into a sly, smug grin.

"Oh do you now? Tough guys is it? Well...you asked for it..." and suddenly he picked me up and chucked me over his shoulder"

"Edward...no...the pancakes!" I had to laugh when he turned the cooker off and started walking out the kitchen door with me over his shoulder. He started laughing to himself then while he retrieved a master key from his pocket.

"Where are we going" I said between bounces.

"You'll see" he said and laughed to himself again. After a couple of corridors I wondered how much house there was left and after two flights of stairs Edward used the maser key and unlocked the door. As he walked in and turned around to close the door I saw a gigantic swimming pool bigger than four of my bedrooms put together. The water looked clear and crisp but it also looked very cold.

Without thinking why we could possibly be here I asked "Is it heated"

Edward let out a thunderous laugh and threw me from his back so that he was holding me bridal style then he started walking towards the edge of the deep end.

"Edward...what are you doing...Edward put me down...now!" I tried to struggle but again, he is far stronger than me. As he got to the edge of the pool he stopped holding me at arms length over the water.

"You want me to put you down?" he said with a massive smirk on his face.

"No..no...no..no...Edward! Stop it!...Edward!...let me go!"

"If you say so..." and with that he dropped his hold on me sending me into the freezing cold pool below.

As I resurfaced from the bottom of the deep end of the pool I could hear Edward laughing at me so I decided it was only fair if he took a swim aswell.

"That wasn't funny, and im freezing! Get me out of here!" I shivered and shoved my hand in his direction for him to grab it as he could tell I was mad by the expression I put on my face so he quickly grabbed my hand. When it looked like I was trying to get out I tightened my grip on his hand and pulled him with all my strength into the water behind me. I waited until he too resurfaced and, as I had planned his face was no longer amused.

"Your dead." was all he said and before he could grab me I jumped out of the pool and ran back along the corridors as I knew he was chasing me. I could hear him laughing while he was running which only made me laugh harder. When I came to the foyer I slowed down as standing in front of me was a tall, thin man in a black suit who looked quite surprised to see me. He wore his long black hair in a ponytail and his face was white. He stared at me a while, both of us just standing there. I didn't know what to say, he obviously wasn't a stranger as he had just walked straight in.

"Uhhh...um..." I actually didn't know what to say. I hadn't seen another human being since I had been here so it came as quite a surprise, a kind of 'Deja vu'. I felt Edward come running in behind me laughing, but his laughing abruptly stopped when he saw the man standing in front of me. A long moment passed as I felt Edward shift his weight and put his hand on the small of my back.

"Bella, go upstairs." it was a mere statement. No question, no emotion, just a command. I glanced at the man again and his blank expression turned into a smile, a sly smile. I glanced up at Edward but his eyes were fixed on the man. I left the two men and walked upstairs, trying to figure out who he was, and why I had been dismissed from there company.

**Please Review ! lots of reviews and you'll get another chapter :)**


	12. Authors Note

**Authors Note : PLEASE READ !**

**Okay...thank-you to everyone who reviewed, they made me smile :) but unfortunately im not getting enough feedback! I have had a lot more Favourite Stories and Story subscriptions than reviews so im afraid if I don't get a lot of reviews after this note im going to discontinue this story. I'm very sorry to those who have reviewed but this is my first fan-fiction and I was hoping to get a bit more back :(**

**Please leave a review...even if its a critical one I don't mind at all! Thank-you :) x**


	13. Chapter 12

**PLEASE READ :**

**Thank you SO much to everyone who left a review ! I literally could not stop smiling... (still cant) hahaha. But just as an answer to whoever said I was whining, I don't really think im asking that much...its only a review it takes what? 2 minutes and I do have a very big English exam coming up that could get me into university so a short review isn't really that much to ask. I review every story I subscribe to! Anyway...thank you again to my reviewers.(big hug)...please keep it up ;) here's chapter 12 :)**

As I was waiting for Edward to finish with his guest, I had time to think. When I was overloaded with stress and too many thoughts I would do large multiplication sums in my head to calm me down. After I had done a few I had remembered from my last homework sheet, something occurred to me. I was never going to have to hand that homework sheet in. I wouldn't have to hand the sheet in because I was never going back to school. Yes, I did hate school, who doesn't? And yes I had no friends in school but everyone needs qualifications.

How was I going to get a job? I was studying to be a professional musician. Singing was my forte, and I also played a little guitar and piano. I don't think I could have got through my life without music. And my guitar, ipod, and piano were at home. Home. The sad thing was, I couldn't remember what my house looked like exactly. I had totally abandoned my old life, but I couldn't decide whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

I was quickly brought out of my thoughts when Edward strode in not looking too happy. His face was scrunched up in either confusion or anger and his posture was rigid and tense. He started to pace from the door to the bed.

"Edward...what is it? What's wrong?...who was that man? Edward?" he did not answer, he simply kept pacing as if he hadn't heard me. "Edward" I almost yelled. still nothing. I moved so that I was in his line of pacing and waited for him to walk up to me. As he approached his eyes lifted from the floor to mine. When he was directly in front of me he stopped, but did nothing. I put my hands up to his chest reaching for his face but as soon as my fingers skimmed his skin he raised his arms in fury, grabbed my arms and pushed them out of the way, then proceeded out the door in a half walk half sprint taking big manly strides.

What was the matter with him? Was it because of that man? Who was he? How did he upset Edward? Why was he being like this? I quickly ran after him checking his room, the lounge, the kitchen, the pool and any door I could find open. No luck, and this is a mansion. It would take me at least a week to search every floor.

I wandered around until it got late and I got quite hungry so I made two meals and set them both out on the kitchen table, hoping he would smell the cooking and emerge from wherever he was hiding. After two hours I had long finished my meal but waited still just to see if he did appear. After another hour I came to the conclusion that he hadn't smelt the food so I wrapped his up and set it on the table.

I didn't feel like going to bed and knowing me, if I was this worried, I wouldn't get to sleep until about four in the morning so instead I settled in the lounge with the fire on and watched a movie. This time I felt like watching Phantom Of The Opera. Alongside Jane Eyre this was my favourite movie of all time as it was what got me into singing and when I was little I wanted to be just like Christine. I learnt all of the songs off by heart, well I could basically recite the whole movie. I watched it literally every day at home and never got bored. I think it was the story line that got to me the most. How someone as pretty as Christine could love someone like the Phantom.

I started to watch the film and just as Gerard Butler in his phantom-ness appears in the mirror I must have fallen asleep as when I woke up the film was on the final scene in the labyrinth although something had changed. I had one of those 'Deja-vu-out-of-the-corner-of-your-eye' moments and seeing a black figure on the chair on the left side of the table snapped my head in that direction to see an expressionless Edward staring deep into the roaring fire. The fire lit his features and made his eyes sparkle which made me smile, for a few seconds only to be reminded of the night's activities sending me to my feet.

"Edward! Where have you been? Are you alright? What happened earlier?" I waited for a moment but there was no reply, he didn't even look up at me. "Edward!"

After a moment as I waited for him to respond he sat up slightly and ran his right hand through his hair. "Bella...we need to talk"

**Remember what I said...REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Please Read:**

**Yes, you get another chapter this quick because im feeling particularly nice today. Although I did get a specific review I didn't like. You know who you are and all I have to say to you is I don't really care what you did in your exam, this is Fan fiction, no need to be so harsh. And also, if you don't like the way I write or publish my stories then don't read them. 'Cheers!'**

Those four words. Those words could silence countries. No matter in what context those words are spoken, bad news always follows. I took a deep breath and sat back down on my chair. For some reason I did not want to look at him as I thought in the back of my mind he was going to ask me to leave again. I waited for him to speak and after a long while he shifted to the front of his chair and rested his arms on his knees running his hands through his hair.

"Edward, if you don't tell me what's going on I swear to god..."

"Its your parents Bella...there looking for you."

Pure shock screamed through my body and I literally could not speak. I would have thought they wouldn't have even noticed that I was missing yet. I could tell Edward was staring at me waiting for a reaction but I couldn't give one.

"That was Aro, he works for me, he's sort of my eyes and ears, he's very good if you want something done. He's kind of a spy if you get my meaning. Anyway, he has access into police database's and found that your parents have started a search for you. Anyway, he received an update that my name had recently cropped up in the database from the source of a witness, and by what is already on my criminal record, even if you testified, I still have a few other charges not yet accounted for.. The police will be here within the next few hours...so I have to go."

My jaw almost unhinged as it was so wide open. I couldn't believe this. They were looking for me? They haven't actually spoke to me in about three years and now they've started a search party for me? Although this was the shock of a lifetime, it wasn't actually what was taking up the majority of my thoughts. Did he just say he was leaving?...again?

"No, no, no...no...uh...no"

"Bella...did you hear what I said? I've packed my things, I need to go now!"

"Your leaving me again? Is this some kind of joke? Did my display on the roof not mean anything to you? I knew it you liar!" I screamed liar into his face and without thinking, in the heat of the moment, I swung my hand and slapped him hard across the face. Without waiting for his reaction I burst into tears and went to run out of the door. His hand grabbed onto my arm momentarily stopping me and I turned to face him and struggled madly to get him to let go."Let go of me! Edward! Let go! Let go of me!" he didn't move.

"Bella, stop!" his tone wasn't harsh, just commanding. I had just slapped him across the face, he was most likely going to kill me. Why would I stop? So I kept struggling. "Bella..stop or I will throw you in the pool again!" he said with a laugh. He laughed? I just slapped him and called him a liar and he laughed. That made me stop.

"Bella...I want you to come with me, if you want to."

I was speechless. Why didn't he just say that when his guest left. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I..uh..had to sort some things out and sort my mind out but its fine now, I was just worried that you wouldn't want to come with me, out of the country. Do you want to?"

"Do you even have to ask me that?" as soon as I had finished the 't' on that Edward crashed his lips onto mine and shoved me into the wall next to the fire place. We stayed there for what felt like hours until Edward broke for air and explained that if we didn't leave now, he would be arrested.

After half an hour I had packed my things and loaded them into the van. I hadn't seen Edward in a while though, must be locking up. When he appeared at the van he got in and smiled, it was a moment of normalcy for me, simple and calm.

I'm not the best when it comes to geography so after the four hour drive I had no idea where we were. I must have drifted off as when I woke up, it was around mid-day and we had stopped at a hotel. I got out of the car thinking it was some kind of joke. We were at the classiest five-star hotel I had ever seen, it was like something Hollywood stars would stay at. As the valet took the van we made our way in with the bags. As soon as we got to the check-in desk, I heard a very familiar voice shout my name from across the room.

**Please Review !**


	15. Chapter 14

**Right, exams are over so im all yours for the summer! As always Thank-you to all my reviewers...you make my day :D here's chapter 14...**

I can remember I was with my friends once at the park, it was at night and they had all brought bottles of wine. I don't drink so it was a night of watching everyone else get drunk and pretending to have a good time. They all had to go to the toilet so they went behind one of the walls. I stayed on the bench with empty bottles and cigarette packets scattered round my feet. Minding my own business I look around and see two police officers eye me and start walking in my direction I think that was possibly the moment I had ever panicked so much until now. Someone I know had seen me when I was supposed to be missing. I pivoted on the spot at a snail's pace and looked around for a familiar face. My eyes locked onto those of Jacob Black's, one of my school friends. He saw me, started waving like an idiot and strode over giving me the biggest bear hug I had ever received.

"Bella!...how?...I thought you were missing. When did you get back? Where have you been? How are you? Why are you here if you've been missing?" he waited with massive eyes for my reaction. This was it. I could either tell Jacob that the man standing over at the desk had kidnapped me or... I could tell him he was some kind of relation I had been staying with.

I was so happy to see Jacob, it made me feel my age and normal, like everything was back to the way it was and the events of the past few months were merely a dream. I slowly turned around to see Edward staring at us with the most worried expression I had ever seen on someone's face. I took a couple of deep breaths as I turned back to Jacob. As I opened my mouth to speak I saw Jacob look at Edward as his eyes grew to the size of saucers.

As I turned I saw Edward take a gun out from behind him and raise it to me. I herd a woman scream and then Edward's voice angrily shout "Everyone down on the floor".

I turned around to see the entire lobby hit the floor within three seconds, I heard the cries and screams of children as Jacob crouched to the floor he looked up at me and whispered "Bella! What are you doing? Get down!". All I could do was look at him with an apologetic look on my face. I felt Edward come up behind me and turn toward the two security guards who had their guns aimed at Edward.

"Drop the guns or the girl gets it" I felt Edward's gun at my back, I knew he wasn't serious but it was a good way to get them to drop the guns, which they did eventually. My eyes broke from Jacobs as realization spread across his face. Edward's arm came around my neck and the gun moved from my back to my right temple. Even though I was being held at gunpoint, it was a relief that I was in Edward's arms. He steered me towards the main doors and I tried to look as terrified as possible. Everyone in the lobby stayed on the floor as Edward pointed the gun at the valet getting in a silver Volvo. He left the keys in the ignition and slowly came out with his hands up. Edward let go of me.

"Get in." he was so angry if I didn't know him I would be petrified. I quickly ran to the other side of the car and got in. Within five second we were out of the hotel grounds and speeding down the road.

"Edward! Edward slow down your going to crash! Edward!"

"Bella, shut up! Just...hold on!"

"Edward why did you do that? I was just talking to Jacob! That was so stupid! Someone's going to call the police and trace the car!" I was almost as angry as him, and he wasn't slowing the car down.

"Don't worry. I'll sort it out" I was seething with anger and didn't want to talk to him so after a while I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was outside somewhere and it was dark, I was moving and the only source of light came from a huge neon 'Motel' sign. Edward was carrying me to a motel room. I felt him open and close the door then set me down on the king size bed and pull the covers over me, he then went into the bathroom and quietly closed the door. After a few minutes I heard the water running but I heard nothing else. I got up and walked to the bathroom door.

"Edward? Edward are you okay in there?" I knocked gently but there was no reply. "Edward?" I knocked again, still no reply. I turned the door knob and entered the brightly lit white bathroom where I found Edward sat on the floor next to the toilet with his head resting on the white enamel stand of the sink. "Edward? What's the matter?" I knelt down by him trying to make him look at me, his face was contorted in with anger and shame. "Edward, look at me! Everything is going to be fine!" He grabbed onto my hand which was resting on his arm. For a moment I thought he would push me away and tell me to leave but his hand went from my hand to the nape of my neck and he pulled my head into his chest, wrapping his arms around me and crushing me to his body. After a while I lifted my head to look at him. His eyes were closed and he looked almost peaceful. I stood up making him open his eyes and look up at me, I reached out my hand which he grabbed and slowly stood up. I led him back out to the dark room, I could just about make out the bed and as we approached it I turned to look at Edward. He half smiled into the dark as my finger went to his chest. I undid his shirt buttons one by one causing him to breathe heavier each time, his shirt fell to the floor as did mine once I had taken it off. I slowly pushed him so that he was sitting on the bed and crashed my lips onto his making him lay on the bed while I was on top of him. Once we were under the covers my hands didn't leave his body. It felt so nice to be this close to Edward. As I lay there I fell asleep to the beat of Edwards heart.

As always...please REVIEW ! :)


	16. Authors note 2

AUTHORS NOTE!

I am very sorry if this is a bit of a tease but I just want to promote my new story _'The Portrait'._ If you like this story I definitely recommend it and reviewing it will help get the next chapter of _Stolen_ up sooner!

Here's the link:

.net/s/6975827/1/The_bPortrait_b

Again very sorry! :)


	17. Chapter 15

Sorry its been a while! Anyway...here's chapter 15 :D...

"Bella, time to get up love." Edward cooed in my ear. What a lovely way to wake up. The events of the previous day played through my head and within a second I was off the bed in an attack position.

"Edward! The police! Where are we?" and then I remembered Edward carrying me to a motel.

"Bella relax, the police don't know we are here, but we had better leave this motel in the next hour and get a move on across the border before they send out alerts of my name and face." He smiled, I didn't think it was an inappropriate expression as it came from Edward.

"Okay, shall we go now?"

"Yes, I have checked out so we can just go down to the car." Once we had reached the car there was a problem.

"Edward, the Volvo's gone! Do you think the police have found us" I turned around a couple of times looking for hidden fire arms men. Edward burst out laughing.

"Your cute!" He said between laughs. "This is our car" He motioned to an enormous black shiny Jeep that looked like a bulletproof car that escorted royals around.

"No! We came here in a Volvo, I can remember!"

"Really?" he said sarcastically with a fake gasp, then he laughed "You'd be amazed at what Aro can do." He said with a cheeky grin and a wink.

"Well lets go then!" I said and opened the passenger door. After a couple of hours of talking to Edward he pulled into an old shabby gas station. "Edward the tanks full" I pointed out to him as I saw the dial at the highest notch.

"Thank-you Bella! What would I do without you!" Another sarcastic comment and a cheeky grin. "I'm going to get a drink. Are you hungry? Do you want anything?" He asked getting out of the car.

"No I'm fine thanks."

"Back in a minute" When he was in the shop and out of my sight, I know this is going to sound crazy, but I actually missed him. I suppose when you have no one, then you find someone who wants you by there side you grow accustomed to being there.

After a couple more hours we reached an airport. Edward parked the car and took the bags from the back. Approaching the free front desk Edward handed the woman some documents and for a moment she just stared at Edward smiling as if she were being hypnotised. She soon snapped out of it and opened the documents and started entering things into the computer vigorously tapping on the keys.

"Two first class tickets to Rome is that correct, Mr and Mrs Mason?" The girl smiled at Edward and turned to me noticing the extremely confused expression on my face."

"Oh, no were not-" I try to inform the woman that were not Mr and Mrs.

"Yes that's correct." Edward interrupts me.

"Okay, here are your boarding passes sir and enjoy your flight!" The woman brushes Edwards hand purposely and glares at me as Edward puts the luggage on the belt. As we walk through to the departure lounge I notice how different it is from the economy lounge. I've never been in a first class seat before, I usually fly economy.

"Why were we married? And I thought your last name was Cullen?" I ask, he turns to me and smiles.

"It is, but if I use any form of identification I will get arrested. And if we travel as husband and wife we will look less suspicious" he says as he grabs my cheek like a baby and jiggles it. I smack his hand away pouting. He chuckles. "God your cute" He says and leans over placing a simple light kiss on my lips. It was nice, I actually felt as if we were a normal couple. Ha!

"So what about passports! My passports at home!" I stopped looking at Edward, we were both shocked at my relation to my parents house.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean..." Edward looked straight ahead and sighed.

"Aro sorted everything out." He reached into his back pocket and handed me two passports. I skimmed to the laminated photo page of the first one.

…...

Masen, Isabella.

09/12/1983 27

F

American Citizen

…...

"I'm 27? That will never work! I would still be in school if I were..." shit! Why did I keep saying stuff like this. Edward looked pained and hung his head in shame. I crawled onto his lap and kissed him passionately. I kissed down his neck which I could feel he liked by his erratic breathing. "I'm sorry" I whispered into his neck "Slips out sometimes!" I giggled. He smiled then, and brushed my hair back from my shoulder to plant little kisses along my neck and cheek. As he did this I opened the second passport...

…...

Masen, Anthony

03/29/1981

M

American Citizen

…...

"Why Anthony? You didn't change my first name!" I whined, confused

"Anthony is my middle name. And if we were put into the database as Isabella and Edward, there would be questions asked. I suppose Aro didn't think to change your name."

I usually hate plane journeys, but being with Edward made it much more enjoyable. 9 hours felt more like 2.

As we retrieved our bags and exited the airport I noticed a driver holding up a 'Mason' sign. It couldn't have been us. The car was some posh expensive old looking style and the driver looked richer that Paris Hilton. Edward though, walked in his direction.

"Mr and Mrs Mason it is a pleasure" the driver said as he opened the door, even the interior of the car looked too expensive to touch.

"Thank-you" I quickly smiled at the driver while Edward left the bags next to the boot and climbed in after me.

"So why are we in Rome? Where are we going?" I was very curious after seeing this car.

"You'll see" he said with a smirk.

**REVIEW...please!**


End file.
